1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply for a display monitor, and more particularly to a power supply apparatus with power factor correcting and power saving functions.
2. Related Art
As explained in more detail below, power supplies have typically been provided with a power saving function. However, such power supplies having the power saving function have a limitation in terms of power saving capability. Therefore, there has been a need to develop a power factor correction circuit for employment in power supplies in order to improve the efficiency of the power saving function. Employment of a power supply having a power factor correction circuit in display monitors is particularly necessary in order that power be saved more efficiently.